Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{15h^2}{5fh - 5h} + \dfrac{5h^2}{5fh - 5h}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{15h^2 + 5h^2}{5fh - 5h}$ $k = \dfrac{20h^2}{5fh - 5h}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4h}{f - 1}$